Starfleet casualties
As the officers of Starfleet continue their quests to explore the galaxy, sometimes they may make the ultimate sacrifice in the pursuit of their duties. Earth Starfleet Casualties Federation Starfleet Casualties AR-558 The following casualties were members of the team who were stationed on the Chin'toka system planet, AR-558, in 2375. * Crewman Billy * Crewman Kellin * Crewman Nadia Larkin * Captain Loomis * Crewman McGreevey * Crewman Parker * Crewman Vargas USS da Vinci Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] in the 2370s: 2375 * Salek (KIA) 2376 * 110 (KIA) * Lieutenant Kieran Duffy (engineer, KIA) * Kara Bain * Jil Barnak * Alex Chhung * Elleth Deo * Stephen Drew * Claire Eddy * Diego Feliciano * Manfred Foley * Esther Friesner * Frnats * Sa'il Kazzarus * Peter Keegan * Keith Kowal * Denise Lankford * Andrea Lipinski * Loten Yovre * David McAllan * Brian O'Leary * Orthak * Jovun Skernak * Talia tai'Mio * Norma J. Weiland USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] between 2245 and 2285: 2254 * Our Dearest Blood (EV comic) ** Yeoman Dermot Cusack (enlisted, KIA) 2255 * "A Private Anecdote" (TOS short story) ** Ensign Williams (KIA) 2264 * My Brother's Keeper: Constitution (TOS novel) ** Henry George Beason (tactical officer, KIA) * Captain's Peril (ST novel) ** Lieutenant Hounslaw Tanaka (communications officer, KIA) 2265 * My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise (TOS novel) ** Corbet (science officer, KIA) ** Swift (science officer, KIA) * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) ** 9 unspecified crewmen during mission to the galactic barrier ** Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator, KIA) ** Lieutenant Elizabeth Dehner (psychologist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA) 2266 * "The Man Trap" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Scott Darnell (KIA) ** Crewman Green (KIA) ** Crewman Sturgeon (KIA) ** Crewman Barnhart (KIA) * "The Naked Time" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Joe Tormolen (science officer) * "Balance of Terror" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (tactical officer, KIA) * "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Ethan Matthews (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Edward Rayburn (security officer, KIA) * Errand of Vengeance: The Edge of the Sword (TOS novel) ** Ensign John Perella (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Philip Becker (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Ordover (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Johnson (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Heller (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Wright (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign McFadden (security officer, KIA) ** 5 unspecified security personnel lost during conflict with the Orions in System 1324 * Errand of Vengeance: Killing Blow (TOS novel) ** Ensign Sobel (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Luis Benitez (security officer, KIA) * Errand of Vengeance: River of Blood (TOS novel) ** Ensign Clancy (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Doug Grad (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Sam Fuller (security officer, KIA) ** Ensign Jon Anderson (security officer, KIA) ** 20 personnel lost in battle with the Klingons on Starbase 42 2267 * "The Galileo Seven" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Gaetano (specialist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Latimer (navigator, KIA) ** Ensign O'Neill (KIA) * "Arena" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant O'Herlihy (tactical officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Lang (tactical officer, KIA) * "The Devil in the Dark" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Kelly (security officer, KIA) * "The Winged Dreamers" (TOS short story) ** Crewman Carlos Durban (biologist) * "Catspaw" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Jackson (KIA) * "Friday's Child" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Grant (security officer, KIA) * Invasion!: First Strike (TOS novel) ** 22 unspecified personnel lost during combat with Klingons on Capella IV * "Wolf in the Fold" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Karen Tracy (technician) * "The Changeling" (TOS episode) ** 4 unspecified security personnel killed by Nomad * "The Apple" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Hendorf (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Mallory (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Marple (security officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Kaplan (security officer, KIA) * "The Deadly Years" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Arlene Galway (biologist) * Twilight's End (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Hughes (security officer) * The Vulcan Academy Murders (TOS novel) ** Crewman Rosen (KIA) ** Crewman Livinger (KIA) ** Crewman M'Gura (KIA) ** Crewman Jakorski (KIA) ** Ensign Carl Remington (KIA) 2268 * "Obsession" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Rizzo (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman Valdini (security officer, KIA) * Day of Honor: Treaty's Law (TOS novel) ** Ensign Chop (security officer) * "By Any Other Name" (TOS episode) ** Yeoman Leslie Thompson (enlisted, KIA) * Mutiny on the Enterprise (TOS novel) ** 1 unspecified security officer * "The Ultimate Computer" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Harper (engineer) * "The Omega Glory" (TOS episode) ** Lieutenant Galloway (security officer, KIA) * "Elaan of Troyius" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Watson (technician) * "And the Children Shall Lead" (TOS episode) ** 2 Ensign-grade security guards * Dreams of the Raven (TOS novel) ** Crewman Hoffman (paramedic) ** Crewman Russell (paramedic) ** Crewman Wallace (paramedic) ** Crewman Clare (paramedic) ** Crewman Archer (security officer) ** Crewman Rivera (security officer) ** Lieutenant Juan Cruz (chief of security) ** Crewman Prusinowski (shuttlecraft pilot) ** Crewman Ellison ** Crewman Takeoka ** Crewman Benson * Windows on a Lost World (TOS novel) ** Ensign Bradford Nairobi (security officer) * The Badlands (TOS novella) ** Crewman Calloway (physics specialist) * First Frontier (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Louise LaCerra (specialist) ** 4 additional security officers * "Wink of an Eye" (TOS episode) ** Crewman Compton (security officer) * "That Which Survives" (TOS episode) ** Ensign Wyatt (transporter specialist, KIA) ** Lieutenant Robert D'Amato (geologist, KIA) ** Crewman John B. Watkins (engineer, KIA) 2269 * "The Sleeping God" (TOS short story) ** Lieutenant Horst Gorshim * "Requiem for Methuselah" (TOS episode) ** 1 unspecified crewman killed by Rigellian fever * Planet of Judgment (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Bill Hixon (security officer, KIA) * Vulcan! (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Angela Mendoza ** Ensign Donald Ackroyd (biochemist) ** Crewman Fitzgerald (security officer) ** Crewman Jeff Williams (security officer) ** Crewman Martin ** Crewman Jeffreys ** 4 unspecified security officers * Perry's Planet (TOS novel) ** 3 unspecified crewmen * Death's Angel (TOS novel) ** Crewman Jamison (security officer) ** Crewman Matthews ** Crewman Miriam Raymond (medical technician) * The Trellisane Confrontation (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Kinitz (chief of security, KIA) * The Three-Minute Universe (TOS novel) ** Crewman Hrolfson (security officer) ** Crewman Ching (security officer) ** Crewman Franklin (security officer) 2270 * The Tears of the Singers (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Donovan (biologist) * From the Depths (TOS novel) ** 25 unnamed personnel, including 20 in the engineering division * Mindshadow (TOS novel) ** Ensign Rachel Lanz (engineer) ** Crewman Giorgo Mikahlis (engineer) * Demons (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Mohammed al-Baslama (security officer) ** Ensign Sanghoon Cho (engineer) ** Ensign Teresa Liu * Yesterday's Son (TOS novel) ** Ensign Juan Cordova (security officer, KIA) ** Crewman David Steinberg (security officer, KIA) ** 16 additional personnel killed 2273 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (TOS novelization) ** Commander Sonak (science officer, KIA) ** Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA) ** Captain Willard Decker (first officer, MIA) * Home is the Hunter (TOS novel) ** Lieutenant Garrovick (security officer, KIA) * Firestorm (TOS novel) ** Ensign Murphy (security officer) 2274 * Ice Trap (TOS novel) ** Ensign Mark Publicker (security officer) ** Ensign Tenzing (security officer) * Shell Game (TOS novel) ** Ensign Daniel Markson (security officer) ** Ensign Suzanne Hallie (security officer) * Death Count (TOS novel) ** Ensign Denis Sweeney (security officer) 2285 * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (TOS novelization) ** Crewman Peter Preston (engineer, KIA) ** Captain Spock (first officer/science officer, KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] between 2286 and 2293: 2293 * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (TOS novelization) ** Yeoman Burke (security officer) ** Yeoman Samno (security officer) * Shadows on the Sun (TOS novel) ** Crewman Diaz (security officer) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) Casualties USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Casualties USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Casualties The following casualties served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] between 2364 and 2371: 2364 2365 2366 *Gulliver's Fugitives **Yuri Timoshenko Security Guard (KIA) **Frazer Security Guard (KIA) *The Eyes of the Beholders **Penolope Johnson Nurse (KIA) 2367 *Contamination **Karn Milu **Lynn Costa *Chains of Command **Janet Kinsolving Yeoman (KIA) 2368 *Grounded **Michaels Engineer (KIA) 2369 *A Fury Scorned **Chang Jun-Shing 2370 *Requiem **Varley Engineer (KIA) 2371 *The Best and the Brightest **Hammon Titus (KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Casualties Starbase Deep Space 9 and USS Defiant Casualties USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Casualties Other Ships or Facilities * The entire crew of the [[USS Antares (23rd century)|USS Antares]] (killed by Charles Evans, "Charlie X", 2266) * The entire crew of the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] (killed by a doomsday machine, "The Doomsday Machine", 2267) * The entire crew of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)]] (killed by a giant space-borne amoeba, "The Immunity Syndrome", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)|USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)]] (killed during war-games exercise against the M-5 computer, "The Ultimate Computer", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter (NCC-1672)]] (killed by a virus native to Omega IV, "The Omega Glory", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] (died after entering a region of spatial interphase, "The Tholian Web", 2268) * The entire crew of the [[SS Tsiolkovsky|SS Tsiolkovsky (NCC-53911)]] (accident following contamination by polywater infection, "The Naked Now", 2364) Alternate Timeline and Parallel Universe Starfleet Casualties * Captain Christopher Pike ([[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]], assassinated by James T. Kirk, 2264) * Captain Marshall Hoffman ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], killed in battle with Romulans, 2266) * Captain Robert Wesley (USS Enterprise, killed in battle with Romulans, 2268) Casualties Category:Starfleet casualties